Mission Mode
Outline Mission mode is a single-player mode available in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and it's update, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. It requires players to complete character-specific combos, of which there are 10 for each character. Each individual mission is rated with a difficulty using a star system, with 1 star being very easy and 5 stars being very hard. The missions start from very easy (1 star) and get increasingly more challenging, although the difficulty curve from mission 1 to mission 10, as well as the general difficulty, varies extensively for each character. Mission requirements Mission requirements can range drastically depending on the difficulty. Earlier missions often simply require the player to perform a special attack, or standard air combo, while the later missions usually demand highly complex combos involving X-Factor cancels, crossover assists (often with extremely tight windows for success) and even multiple hyper combos, commonly all in one. Opponent The combos are performed on a 'dummy' opponent, akin to the default settings on Training Mode. For the most part the opponent will remain perfectly still and allow the player to attack to perform the combo, however, the dummy will block mistimed or incorrect attacks mid-combo, requiring the player to begin again. The dummy may sometimes block incorrect opening attacks too. In a few cases, where the mission requires an aeriel attack or air throw, the dummy may be programmed to jump continuously to allow the player to perform these certain attacks. In a similar fashion, it may also attack the player if the mission requires an opening counter-attack. The character that acts as the dummy is pre-set, not randomised, as the size and attributes of each character is vital for how some of combos are performed or the level of difficulty of the mission (for example, Dormammu, one of the tallest characters, must perform combos on Viewtiful Joe, one of the smallest characters). Stage specifics All of the missions are performed in the Danger Room/Training stage. Some missions can only be done in certain areas of the stage, such as the middle, or corner, because the nature of the combo may require the boundaries of a corner or the open space of the middle to work. Location specific combos are always noted in the mission description, and those without this specification can be performed anywhere on the stage. It is not unusual for players to gain preference for the corner, even if it is not required for the mission, due to the inability for the target dummy to be frustatingly knocked out of reach. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, there are a total 360 Missions, and 380 when the player has acquired the DLC characters Jill Valentine and Shuma-Gorath. Achievements/Trophies are awarded to the player upon completion of 80, 160 and 320 missions. Character-specific titles are unlocked for use on the player card when 5, and then all 10 missions are completed with that character. Missions listings Akuma # Attack using Gohadoken. # Attack using Goshoryuken. # Chain together two special moves. # Perform a combo using a cancel. # Perform a combo using a hyper combo cancel. # Perform a combo using an air combo. # Perform a combo using the screen (corner only). # Perform a combo with a crossover assist (corner only). # Perform a combo using X-Factor (corner only). # Perform a special combo (corner only). Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, there are a total of 480 missions, and 500 when the player has acquired the DLC characters Jill Valentine and Shuma-Gorath, or has them already from Ultimate's predecessor. Achievments/Trophies are awarded to the player upon completion of 120, 240 and 480 missions. Trivia * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Hulk, Haggar & Hsien-Ko do not have a 5 star difficulty mission, as their last missions are only 4 stars. * The rating system is not always accurate, as some higher level missions are easier than the lower level missions before it and vice versa. Category:Game Modes Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds